Handcuffed
by Roxannaaaax
Summary: Pre-S2E8. When Gene and Alex are taken hostage by two criminals, they seize any chance possible to escape. The only problem is, they’re handcuffed together! Two-shot inspired by a scene in ‘The 39 Steps’ play.
1. The Escape

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy my little two-shot inspired by a scene in 'The 39 Steps' :D Please R&R! Love x**

"You absolutely infuriating, bloody mental woman."

Alex Drake shot Gene Hunt a look of pure anger and disgust. Gene threw her a dirty look back. The two of them were sat side-by-side in the back of an old car, locked in and listening to the pattering of the rain outside on the metal on a rainy, autumn night.

"Don't try and act like this is my fault," Alex spat, "you're the one that charged forwards unarmed and unaware. It wasn't my fault!"

"Well who was I charging forwards to rescue?" Gene barked incredulously. "You! Yer bloody fruitcake…"

"I didn't need rescuing," Alex insisted, "I had the whole situation under control –"

"Oh yeah, because having a _gun _pressed ter yer head by some nutcase is really under control…"

"I could have got myself out of it!" Alex protested. "I was using psychology on him and it was _working _until _you _had to ruin everything and run forward yelling your head off getting yourself grabbed by the second guy."

"I could've 'ad 'im," Gene grumbled, "but the bastard 'it me right where it hurts. Uncalled for. Below the belt. Literally."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well now, thanks to _you_, Gene Hunt, we're locked in a car waiting for our criminals that we were supposed to be arresting to cover their tracks. Then they'll be in the car, driving off and prepared to do God knows what with us. And to top it off –" Alex raised her left hand angrily, simultaneously causing Gene's right to be lifted into the air "– we're _handcuffed together_!"

Gene snapped his hand down, massaging his wrist where the handcuffs were digging in. "Believe me," he growled, "you are the last bloody person on Earth I'd want ter be handcuffed to. Yer never shut yer bloody gob…"

Suddenly the two front car doors opened and two beefy, muscular skinheads got in. They were both about six foot two with scars and tattoos and in their late thirties.

"That should cover it, Harry, Boss, sir," said the one in the passenger seat, "no-one will know we was 'ere. They won't know we've got their little detective and 'is bitch."

"Scum," Gene snarled, "when we get out of 'ere you two are goin' ter wish yer mothers had kept their legs closed in labour!"

Harry, the criminal in the driver's seat, turned round to face Gene and Alex. "I don't fink so, copper," he sneered, "when George and I get back to our base, you and your little tart won't know what's hit ya!"

George turned round to face them, leering at Alex and licking his lips. "Tasty little tart you got yourself there, copper," he grinned lecherously as Alex visibly stiffened and tried to pull her skirt down longer and cover up her cleavage. Gene's stomach burned with anger. "Might 'ave to try her out, a looker like that!"

"You dare touch her and you'll 'ave hell ter pay," Gene threatened them dangerously.

"Like you're in any position to make threats," Harry cackled, "we'll deal with you first, you tosser. Then we'll see to her. I bet she's a right sexy bitch when she's getting down!"

Harry and George roared with laughter as they began to drive, waggling their eyebrows at each other and winking at Alex and looking her up and down.

A small whimper escaped Alex's lips as she shook a little in fear, but then Gene covered her hand with his, clashing their handcuffs annoyingly.

"Don't worry, Bolls," he said protectively, "I won't let 'em hurt yer."

Alex forced a small smile, but the truth was that she didn't see how they were going to get out of this. They were handcuffed and the two massive thugs had the advantage. Alex gulped, and prayed it was a long journey. Then she forced herself to think of nothing but the feeling of Gene's hand lightly caressing hers, soothing her fears.

----

"Stupid, ruddy, _useless _car!" Harry seethed as the car stalled to a halt in the middle of a field that night. The rain was still thundering upon them and they were clearly stuck and lost.

"What's happened, Boss?" George asked, frowning.

"The engine's being a twat," Harry growled, "get out, George, and 'ave a look under the bonnet."

George gawped. "But Boss, it's raining!"

"Well spotted," Harry said darkly, "now get!"

Harry turned round to Gene and Alex as George reluctantly ventured into the pouring rain to take a look at the car.

"You two try anything and we'll blow ya brains out," Harry growled at them, "even yours, gorgeous, although it would be a shame to waste such a pretty little thing."

Alex looked down self-consciously as Harry sniggered lecherously. Gene snarled at him.

"Boss! BOSS!" George called, banging on the window. "There's a little village up there! Not too far to walk! We could get 'elp!"

"I ain't asking for 'elp!" Harry roared as Alex giggled weakly.

"The bonnet's bust, Harry mate, I can't fix it! And I ain't going on my own!"

Harry sighed in disgust. "You two are staying 'ere. I'm locking you in, so if you as much as _try _to escape, ya filthy coppers, we'll know. Then when we catch ya, which we _will_, you'll really regret it."

Harry charged out of the car and slammed the door, locking it up and running off towards the nearby village with George, leaving Gene and Alex handcuffed alone in the car.

"Bloody twats," Gene muttered, "don't they know they've captured detectives?"

Gene swiftly twisted his body and flicked up the little lock on the inside of the car. The back doors unlocked instantly.

"Come on, Bolls," Gene said cheerily, making a move to open the door.

"_No_!" Alex shrieked, pulling Gene's hand back furiously. Gene stared at her.

"_What _is your bloody _problem_, woman?" he gawped. "They've gone! If we run for it, we can get 'elp from the village ourselves without running into Dumb an' Dumber!"

"They'll catch us, Gene," Alex whimpered, "and…and I'm…I'm scared."

Gene noticed Alex's huge hazel eyes were glistening with tears. Using his un-cuffed left hand, he gently cupped her face.

"I know they threatened yer," Gene said softly, "but believe me, Bolls, they're gettin' nowhere _near _yer. I've got more chance o' gettin' in your knickers then those bastards 'ave."

Alex chuckled lightly. "Have you now, Gene?"

"Yes," Gene said firmly, "I have. Now come on, Fussyknickers, we need to get out. Move yer peachy arse."

----

Despite the rain, Alex and Gene were quick to move out of the car and run through the fields. They decided to go the long way and go into the village at a different entrance to avoid colliding with the thugs they were escaping from. This in itself caused quite a few arguments as Gene was running too fast and pulling Alex along and Alex kept constantly trying to sort out her hair, causing Gene's right arm to go flying every now and again.

Finally they reached the end of the field and the rain had started to ease, although it was still the dark of the night and they were still soaked through.

The edge of the fields was marked off by some large gates and fences in order to get to the village, and Gene and Alex looked at each other uncertainly.

"Looks like we got some climbing ter do, Bolls," Gene winked, "over yer go, love, so I can look at yer arse."

Alex tutted. "Climbing over the fence whilst handcuffed is not going to be very successful, Gene," she pointed out, "we're going to need both of our hands. However, we could weave our way through the bars. I could climb through first with you following if your only real motive to escape is to stare at my arse."

"I'm not crouching down and threading me self through that!" Gene said in disgust. "It's tiny! You'd only just about fit, but I wouldn't! We're goin' over."

"No, we're going _under_."

"Well you can get under me any other time you want, sweetheart, but at this particular moment in time we're climbing over the soddin' fence!"

"You are impossible!" Alex scoffed.

"And yer love it," Gene spat, "right, I'm goin' over."

"Well I'm not," Alex muttered as they both moved determinedly. Pulling at each other's wrists almost painfully, Gene began to climb over the fence and Alex threaded herself through the biggest gap in the bars. Finally, they were both over the other side, but they had a small problem.

Alex found she could hardly stand up and Gene was being pulled downwards slightly as their interconnecting, handcuffed hands were threaded around the bars of the fence, tying them there.

"Oh well this worked!" Gene snapped sarcastically.

"Why didn't you just come through after me?" Alex demanded, annoyed.

"Why didn't _you _come over after _me_?" Gene shot back. "I'm the superior officer here, _DI Drake_."

"Oh shut up," Alex sneered, "how are we getting this sorted then, if you're in charge?"

Gene sighed, thinking over the ways the disconnect them from the fence.

"Right, you get down," Gene suggested, pushing Alex's shoulders so stumbled onto her knees, level with his crotch.

Alex's face must have shown her disgust as Gene smirked. "And whilst yer down there, love…"

"Piss off!" Alex spat.

"Maybe if I…" Gene muttered, lifting his left leg to attempt to climb back over. However, Gene misjudged his step and caught Alex round the neck with his calf, pulling her face first into his crotch.

"Huummff!" Alex protested in horror.

"Bloody 'ell!" Gene cried, his body tingling with sparks of pleasure as he felt the blood flow down to the growing bulge in his trousers.

"I can't _believe _you sometimes, Hunt!" Alex seethed, pushing away defiantly. "You'd do anything for a bit of action!"

"Oh don't flatter yerself, love, I didn't do that on purpose!" Gene snapped back. "If you weren't such a dozy tart yer wouldn't even be down there in the first place. Now thread yerself back through the fence and climb over it like a good little girl."

Alex glared at him.

"NOW!" Gene bellowed, thrusting his face down towards Alex's as she visibly jumped in fear. With a little squeak, she rose and scrambled backwards through the bars in the fence, deliberately avoiding Gene's eyes when she stood up round the other side and then climbed over.

Gene noticed her new withdrawn persona and a twang of guilt filled his stomach. He hadn't meant to scare her. Gee her up a bit, but not scare her.

Gene went to help Alex as she hopped down but she batted his hands away, landing with a light thud next to Gene, handcuffs still intact but free from the fence.

As they walked, Gene shot furtive looks at Alex. She was chewing her lip in a way that was undeniably sexy, but Gene was more concerned about why she was doing it.

"Oh c'mon, Bolls," Gene said gently, "I didn't mean ter scare yer back there. I just wanted us ter get away. You're all right, aren't yer?"

"Mmm-hmm," Alex mumbled, still averting his eyes.

Gene stopped and turned her to face him. Using his left hand, he tilted Alex's head up to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bolls," he sighed, "I just want ter keep you safe. We need ter move it. If they come back and find us…I'm not pretending to me self they'll lay off. Yer know what they'll do, sweetheart. We're coppers. They'll beat me senseless and they'll…you know what they'll do ter you, Bolls."

Alex nodded. "Let's go then," she sighed, "there's a small guesthouse not too far away. I can see their lit-up sign. I'm sure they'll help us."

Gene waggled his eyebrows. "I'm sure they can," he smirked, "they're bound to 'ave a spare double bed in that place."

Alex laughed out loud. "I don't think so, Gene," she giggled. Alex bit her lip, and then added with a wink – "guesthouses aren't really my style."


	2. The Guesthouse

The heavens had opened again as Alex and Gene ran through the village towards the guesthouse. Pushing open the simple door, they piled into the quiet lobby absolutely soaking wet and still bloody handcuffed.

At the sounds of commotion, a woman in her fifties began to walk down the corridor. Thinking fast, Gene hastily grabbed Alex and pulled their connected hands behind their backs to appear as if they had their arms around each other.

"Gene!" Alex squeaked in shock. "Get your hand off my arse!"

"Oh shut up yer daft tart, and look like yer bloody want ter be here," Gene hissed at her as the woman made her way round the front desk.

"All right, my loves?" the woman beamed in a light cockney accent. "What can I do for you?"

"We'd like a room, please," Gene said, putting on a fake cheery voice, "you got any left?"

"We certainly have," the woman nodded, "my name's Mrs Jones, dears. I can give you a double room on the first floor. Little bathroom and everything. Cheap too. We can sort out payments tomorrow."

Alex opened her mouth to protest when Mrs Jones mentioned the double bed, but Gene pinched her arse lightly resulting in a squeal coming out instead.

"Excuse the missus," Gene winked, "gets excited, yer see."

Mrs Jones laughed good-naturedly. "Who wouldn't," she sniggered, eyeing Gene up. "Right my dears, if you could just sign here that would be brilliant. I'll send someone upstairs to sort you out a room."

"Cheers love," Gene said appreciatively. He looked at Alex. "Come on, Bolls, yer need to sign."

"Why don't you do it, smartarse?" Alex hissed as Mrs Jones made a phone call to one of the maids.

Gene lowered his mouth so it was inches from Alex's ear. "Am I _left-handed_, DI Drake? I don't think so. Sign the bloody form."

Alex sighed dramatically as she grabbed the pen. Frowning, she turned back to Gene. "Who do I sign as? If the thugs come looking for us…"

"Oh for God's sake, put Alex Hunt if yer worried about bein' traced."

"_Alex Hunt_? I'm not married to you!"

"Thank bloody God."

Alex scowled at him and signed the form reluctantly. But she couldn't stop her heart leaping when she read the words back…Alex Hunt…it did have a ring to it…

"Right my lovelies," Mrs Jones grinned as she took the form off Alex, "I'll show you up. You look freezing, the pair of you! Went for a dip in the lake before coming, did ya?"

"Something like that," Gene muttered as they followed Mrs Jones up the stairs, "and er…bit of a favour, love. If anyone wants ter know, you haven't seen us come here. Don't want any interruptions, if yer get my drift."

"Of course," Mrs Jones chuckled as Alex glared at Gene in disgust. Opening the door to their little room, Mrs Jones gestured for Gene and Alex to go in ahead of her. They did so, concealing their handcuffs.

The room had a big double bed in the centre and a small dressing table to the far side. Through the door was a satisfactory bathroom.

"Should suit ya just for the night," Mrs Jones said kindly, "if you need anything, just give me a bell."

Gene and Alex sat side by side on the foot of the double bed, as Mrs Jones made to exit. Suddenly turning back, she smiled at Alex.

"I'd get your wet clothes off if I were you, sweetie," Mrs Jones advised as Gene shook with silent laughter, "you're shivering, bless your little heart."

The door clicked shut and Alex turned to Gene thunderously.

"What have you gotten us into, Hunt?" she growled angrily. "I am not sleeping in here with you. No way."

"Oh shut up, Bolly," Gene sighed in frustration, "you go on more than any bird I've ever known. Come on, then," Gene waggled his eyebrows, "get yer clothes off."

Alex snarled at him. "In your dreams."

"Didn't realise you knew about them, Bolls," Gene shot back with a wink, causing Alex to blush involuntarily. She was then brought back down to Earth when Gene shuffled about, beginning to undress himself.

"Gene!" Alex squealed in shock. "What are you doing?"

Gene tutted. "Relax, you bloody woman. I'm not sleeping in soaking wet clothes."

"_Sleeping_?" Alex spluttered. "I am _not _sleeping with you!"

"Well we're paying for the night 'ere, Lady Bolls. Might as well go ter sleep in the bloody bed and I'm not lying in me wet shirt and trousers. Lucky for you, you're handcuffed ter me so you're staying in the bed whether you're under the covers in the warm or shivering on the top. Your choice."

Gene took off his shirt and trousers swiftly using his left hand, causing Alex to stare at him, taking in the sight. Gene did have lovely long legs and a firm chest…

_Stop it, Alex,_ Alex warned herself, _you are not fantasising about your boss…_

Gene smirked at her. "Enjoying the view, Bolls?"

"Oh shut up," Alex muttered, turning away. She sighed. "Maybe I'll take my stockings off."

Gene raised his eyebrows in appreciation as Alex kicked off her heels and drew her left leg up. Using both hands to detach the suspenders, this meant Gene's right hand was dangerously close to her thigh. Alex began to trail the stockings down her long, toned legs, only to notice that Gene's hand was stroking down her leg appreciatively.

Alex froze as she peeled the last bit of the stockings off and chucked them on the floor. Alex then moved onto her right leg, causing Gene's hand to lightly brush her stomach and send an electric shock through Alex's body as his fingers lightly rested on the inside of her thigh. Alex swore she heard a stifled moan come from Gene's lips, sending her racing pulse rate higher.

When she had successfully removed both stockings, Alex moved Gene's hand back onto his own territory.

"Now you've had a good grope of my legs," Alex snapped, "perhaps we could go to bed?"

Gene raised his eyebrows at her tone. He knew she liked it. If she didn't, she could have said no. Shaking off the dig with his usual persona, Gene winked at her. "Thought you'd never ask, Bolly."

Gene tried to pull Alex under the covers with him as he tucked himself up, but Alex was having none of it.

"There is no way I'm sleeping with you, Gene," she said worriedly.

Gene sighed and turned over to face her, still lying down. "I never said yer had to, sweetheart. Come on. Get under and get warm."

Gene tugged Alex with the handcuffs, pulling her closer to him. He pulled the covers from underneath her and threw them over her, awkwardly trying to find a comfortable position for them both with the handcuffs.

Alex's heart was racing. But she had to admit…it was nice…being close to Gene like this…

Gene was in bliss. Alex was inches away from him and their cuffed hands kept lightly touching. It wasn't long before the two of them drifted off to sleep…

----

Alex woke up in the early hours of the dark morning absolutely freezing cold. Gene's hand was flung possessively over her stomach along with her own but she was still shivering. There was nothing else for it. She was going to have to undress, but mostly using her right hand. She couldn't wake Gene; he would only suggestively offer to help her and then she would have that awful conflict between the right thing and what she wanted.

Alex unclipped and wriggled out of her wet skirt fairly easily. She managed not to shake the bed too much as she slipped out of it and chucked it to the floor, but her blouse was going to be much more of a problem. Alex slowly unbuttoned it so it was hanging loose, leaving her in bed with Gene Hunt in simply knickers, a bra and an open blouse. Not the best position to find herself in, especially as he was only in boxers.

Alex realised too late that she was not going to get the blouse off, and forgetting the handcuffs, she jerked both hands to try and wriggle out of it, causing Gene to jump awake and thump Alex's left breast hard.

"Ow!" Alex cried in pain, bringing both hands in to comfort her chest and subsequently causing Gene's right hand to fly in and grab it again. "For God's sake, Hunt, can't you keep your bloody hands to yourself?"

"Well excuse _me_, Miss Moody," Gene snapped back, yawning and sitting up, "but we _are _still handcuffed, yer know."

Alex let their connected hands drop as she looked down, small tears threatening to spill as the pain didn't subside.

Gene swallowed, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Bolls. I didn't mean ter punch yer in yer…well, you know. You all right?"

Alex nodded.

"Need me to take a look for yer?"

Alex glared at him, causing the realisation of what that sounded like to dawn on Gene.

"I didn't mean it like that, Bolls. I wasn't…I wasn't tryin' ter cop a feel or a look at your tits. Just wanted to make sure you were all right. Sorry." Gene looked down self-consciously as Alex stared at him.

"I'm fine," Alex said softly, moving her hand to cup Gene's chin and tilt his head up, "thank you, Gene. Thank you for trying to keep me safe. And for looking out for me."

Gene almost smiled back. "S'no problem, Bolls."

There was a beautiful silence. They held eye-contact until they both were subconsciously looking at each other's lips. Suddenly breaking the moment, Alex wriggled back down under the covers, giving up on her blouse. "I'm cold, Gene," she sighed, "can we…can we go back to bed?"

"Course love," Gene nodded, tucking himself back under. They lay facing each other awkwardly, but then Gene noticed Alex was gradually shuffling towards him, a pleading look in her huge eyes.

Gene opened his arm to her like he had done in the Edge Hampton Vault, and despite the uncomfortable positioning due to the handcuffs, Alex relaxed in Gene's embrace and snuggled up to him. Their bodies were so close that they could feel each other's heartbeats.

Alex flung her arm over Gene's chest and he kissed her hair lightly. The room was peaceful as they listened to each other breathe, and finally, they drifted off once again.

----

Alex and Gene awoke in each other's arms with very stiff limbs the next morning. Climbing out of bed, Gene looked Alex up and down appreciatively.

"Bloody hell, Bolls," he gawped, "when did you get yer kit off then? Couldn't you 'ave done it before I fell asleep?"

Alex slapped him lightly as she gathered up her clothes, pulling Gene along. "This is going to be difficult," Alex blushed.

"What is?" Gene asked.

Alex swallowed. "Dressing. With handcuffs. Of all the bloody things…"

Gene waggled his eyebrows, chuckling to himself. But as the pottered about the room still connected trying to retrieve everything, Gene began to feel uncomfortable.

"Shit," he muttered.

"What?" Alex frowned, fiddling with her stockings.

"Need a piss."

The colour visibly drained from Alex's face. "No! No, no, and no. You can hold it, Gene Hunt. I am _not _going with you to the toilet!"

"Yer don't have to," Gene mumbled, knowing she was going to be furious.

"What do you mean?" Alex inquired. "We're handcuffed together, Gene!"

Gene walked over to his trousers, leading Alex by the handcuffs. He then reached into his pockets and pulled out a tiny, gold key.

"Swiped it from the bastards when they weren't looking in the car," Gene grinned sheepishly, gently unlocking the handcuffs and watching as with a click they fell to the floor.

Alex's eyes widened in comprehension and her jaw dropped. Gene bloody Hunt had had the keys from the very beginning.

Gene winced; Alex looked like she was going to hit him. "Bolls? Bolls…I'm sorry…"

But suddenly, Alex's anger turned into a light chuckle. Then, before Gene knew it, Alex was laughing uncontrollably, sitting down on the bed and causing a smile to form on Gene's face.

"You are absolutely impossible!" Alex cried, not knowing whether she should be angry or not.

"Bloody hell, Bolls, never know where I am wi' you," Gene said in surprise, "I think you'll like somethin' and yer bloody hate it, and when I think you'll be mad you're bloody laughing. Women."

Alex stood up and walked towards Gene. "It's never boring with you, Gene Hunt," she smiled. Looking down at his lips, she made her decision and pressed her lips to his. He responded eagerly and lovingly, moving one hand to cup her head and sliding the other down to her arse.

"Well Bolly," Gene sighed in satisfaction, "I think this guesthouse bed will be proving useful after all!"

**A/N: Heehee, hoped you liked it! Please review (: love Roxannaaaax**


End file.
